lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Eggman
Doctor Eggman is one of the non-playable antagonists in LEGO Dimensions, from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. The large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Dimension Crisis Sonic Dimensions Eggman appears as the main antagonist of this level. After the Device goes wrong, Eggman transports to different dimensions based in the Sonic the Hedgehog World. This prompts Sonic to follow him. After battling in many places--as well as Robo, Mecha, and Metal Sonic--he will use the last Emerald to rebuild the Death Egg Zone. After being defeated in a robot suit, he will run and hide from Chaos, who will attempt to destroy the Death Egg and Sonic. When realizing Amy Rose is there, he will be whacked by her hammer and lose the final Emerald, which is given to Sonic. After Chaos' defeat, Eggman will follow Amy into a rift loop saying "it's not over, my prickly pal". Quests * Eggman's Master Plan Trivia * He is voiced by Mike Pollock, who has voiced him in the Sonic X and Sonic Boom animated series and all Sonic games released since 2003. ** Pollock is the only main current Sonic actor who has voiced there character for longer than 2010. ** In the Sonic the Hedgehog film, he is played by Jim Carrey. * It was never explained how Eggman got the Keystone Device in Sonic Dimensions, but it can be presumed that Lord Vortech accidentally let the device fall into Eggman's hand. However given how dangerous Dr. Eggman's device was, it could be implied that Vortech may have give each villain a version of the Device secretly, starting both plots. * Dr. Eggman makes a cameo in the Ghostbusters 2016 story pack in the Breaking the Barrier level as a parade balloon. Gallery IMG_0262.PNG|Doctor Eggman as he appears in a brief preview video. Doctor Eggman in Sonic Adventure World.jpg|Doctor Eggman as he appears in the Sonic Adventure World. EggmanEasterEgg.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Main Antagonists Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Bosses Category:Big Figures Category:Level Pack Bosses Category:Doctors Category:Evil